The Hidden Meat
by danse
Summary: Maybe Heero missed his true calling as a rock star... A superspecialsketchyoneshot grad gift for the indomnitable LinkWorshiper. Fluff alert.


**This is for Link Worshiper on the occasion of her graduation. YAY they let her graduate!**

A/N: I'd better explain the title before I start, lest things get too interesting. I got the idea for this fic after watching a clip of an episode of Domoto Kyoudai with Gackt as a guest. They were discussing cooking and Gackt was talking about going to MaruSho (a really cheap supermarket chain in Japan) and demanding 'the hidden meat' supply from the meat supervisor, for purposes of curry. What a sketchball. Anyways, that's where the title's from. And also that's the episode Duo's watching in this fic. It's not exactly like you see it on the TV, so don't tell me so please. That's all. It's NOT dirty. :D

Disclaimer: The usual; I don't own Gundam Wing, I don't own the Giants, I don't own Doraemon, I don't own a decent TV, I don't own Domoto Kyoudai, I certainly don't own Gackt, but man do I wish otherwise. ;)

* * *

The Hidden Meat

_By danse_

Duo reclined on the couch, flipping channels. It being a Sunday, there was nothing on, even in Japan, the home entertainment mecca. He channel-surfed past an episode of Doraemon, a Giants baseball game, a dubbed American drama and two rebroadcasts of the same sumo match before stopping on a talk show.

Sitting there mostly comatose, he watched for ten minutes as the two male co-hosts chatted with an elderly writer and a 16-year-old TV starlet, who he knew he recognized from somewhere. All of their remotely clever comments were printed in cerulean block text (in Japanese, of course) across the bottom of the screen.

Just as Duo was deciding if he was bored enough to reach for the remote again and flip back to the baseball game, he registered what was now on the screen and sat bolt upright, his braid swinging wildly.

"Heero," he called behind him distractedly, unwilling to pull his eyes from the screen. "Heero, come here for a sec!" Heero was behind him in seconds. _He must have been in the kitchen_, Duo thought.

Heero leaned over the back of the couch and put his hands on Duo's shoulders, rubbing them absently. "What's up?"

Duo had to fight the urge to give himself over to the sensual pleasure of the contact. Instead, he blinked and pointed at the TV. "Who's that guy?" he asked. "He looks a lot like you."

Heero turned his attention to the talk show. "Who?" he asked, sounding confused. "Wait, are you talking about _Gackt_?"

"The guy in the leather pants and sunglasses. Is that his name?" Duo was silent for a second. "What the hell kind of name is Gackt?" he blurted out suddenly. "That's not remotely Japanese."

Heero laughed as he walked around the couch and sat down, never breaking contact with Duo's shoulder. "He's a Japanese rock star. More well-known than the Emperor among teenage girls. You really think I look like Gackt, eh?" he said thoughtfully, settling back into the couch.

To Duo's mind, that was backwards. This stony-faced brunette on the TV was the one copying Heero's good looks: his delicate jawline, his caramel-coloured skin, his lithe physique and his messy, dark hair. He figured that correcting Heero's statement would only get him strange looks, though.

Duo turned his attention back to the TV. Watching and half-listening as Gackt and the hosts talked about curry, he continued his mental comparison of the two men. Besides the physical resemblance, there was something of this rock star that smacked of Heero-likeness. His voice was soft and somewhat flat, and he kept his hand in front of his mouth in typical humble Japanese fashion as he spoke, as Duo had seen Heero do when he was telling stories sometimes. Although his expression as he talked was mostly serious and thoughtful, a look that Duo recognized all too well, occasionally a big grin would crack his face behind his fist. Duo sneaked a sideways glance at Heero. It had taken him a long time to get himself into a position in Heero's life to see those kinds of emotions, but he recognized them, too.

There were a few things about Gackt that he couldn't correlate to Heero, though, mostly because he had nothing to compare them to. _I wonder what Heero looks like in leather pants_, he mused.

He sat there comfortably, leaning against Heero's side, until he realized something was wrong. Heero was giving him the strangest look. "What?" Duo asked apprehensively.

"You wonder _what_?" Heero responded, still giving him that _look_.

Duo wasn't sure which happened first: his eyes going wide or his face getting hot. "D-did I say that out loud?" he stuttered meekly.

Heero slid his arm around Duo's waist and traced up and down his jean-clad thigh with the other hand. "Would you like to see what I look like in leather?" he purred. He licked Duo's earlobe, delighting in the shivers that resulted. "It can be arranged..."

Duo chuckled. "You gonna cosplay Gackt? That's either really kinky or really disturbing."

Heero squeezed his knee and Duo yelped. "I was just kidding," he grinned.

"I thought so," Heero said, breathing in Duo's ear.

"So," Duo said, easing back into the topic, "d-do you actually _own_ leather pants? Because if you did, I had no idea."

"I guess you'll find out," Heero purred. "And if you're real good, you can see the Magnum."

Duo stared. "Wha–"

He was swept off his feet without an explanation. And he decided he didn't really care _that_ much, after all.

* * *

A/N: Anyone who understands the Magnum reference gets a cookie. If you don't get it, think about it. If you still get nothing, don't worry about it. It's a Gackt thing. :D 


End file.
